Finally Flying
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Raven watches as Robin finally finds love. She can finally give her little brother away. It feels good to see them fly. RxS BBxRae one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

"It's been a long time, hasn't it," Raven remarked to no one in particular, her voice soft and mellow, her eyes curiously watching Robin and Star. The two were having a rather ferocious tickle war in which Robin was obviously winning. She tilted her head with an observational interest, a sort of calm and strange happiness in her usually cold heart. Those two always lightened the aura of a room. Cyborg and Beast Boy approached the empath and came to stand behind her back. Raven found it unnecessary to turn and look at them but rather acknowledged their presence by speaking.

"It's been a while since he's smiled like that, hasn't it," she said fondly. The two boys at her back nodded, each feeling the same approving emotion Raven was experiencing. The three had known Robin for nearly three years before Star had shown up. Of course the titans had always measured the beginning of the team as the day Starfire arrived. She had completed the team perfectly. She had completed Robin perfectly. The trio watched with mixed emotions of amusement and contentment. Robin had been tense for a long time, suffering from incredible internal pain. He still was, but ever since Star had come he'd really opened up. And recently, when he'd finally come to terms with his intense affections for the alien princess it seemed he'd been set free.

In fact, on a night not so long ago Robin, Cy, BB, and Rae had been sitting amicably on the couch awaiting Starfire's return from the bathroom so they could start a movie and Robin had admitted that although it was hard not to have her in his arms he felt better knowing he could still love. And be loved. Robin didn't understand that Starfire actually did share the same kind of love he felt for her. He thought she had a sort of friendly love for him; the kind he and the rest of the titans shared… even Raven and Beast Boy shared. (Well, ok, they had more going on there… they just didn't know it)

"Rae, you've been like their shadow recently. What's with that?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Raven was quiet for a little while, watching as Starfire finally succeeded in pinning Robin to the ground. Finally, she nodded slowly.

"They emanate such a strong aura of peace… contentment…_love_ when they're together that… sometimes I just like to feel a little of it. It's really nice, actually. I don't know why I like it," she murmured. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances. Raven seemed to have more of a fetish to romance than she gave on. The three allowed their attentions to Robin and Starfire. Robin had Starfire tackled to the ground and was avidly tickling her stomach, a lop-sided grin plastered to the Boy Wonder's face. Something sparked in his motions and on impulse he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered something, a slight chuckle tugging at his lips. Star's emerald eyes widened and shimmered with an awe-filled delight.

The other titans watched with raised brows, fairly sure of what he'd said. Raven made a tiny sound of contentment. She seemed to bask in the intensity of the couple's auras. Starfire's lips parted.

"I-I love you too," she sighed happily. Robin smirked and brought his lips to hers. His arms wound around her body and her fingers fluttered through his ebony hair. A discrete sparkle flickered in Raven's eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were oddly calm… for the moment. Robin seemed to be gaining more confidence in the lip-lock and was heatedly pressing his lips against hers. Beast Boy coughed.

"Should we… do something now?" He asked, motioning to the passionate pair. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, leave. They need privacy," she said with a ghost of a smile. Cy and BB shrugged and followed the empath out of the room. Robin reluctantly broke the kiss for breath. Starfire's eyes sparkled, her lips deliciously swollen.

"So… I guess… blind confidence is good," he breathed, referring to his spontaneous moment of confession. Starfire nodded wordlessly, her eyes telling him everything. Robin sighed and fell back onto her, his wrapping his body around her. He felt her delicate fingers curl and bunch up the material of his uniform shirt. Robin allowed himself to steal a few kisses up her neck, the neck-brace having long been disregarded in the preamble of the tickle fight. Star heard him make some throaty sounds of contentment as he continued his vicious assault on her neck, finally stealing up her jaw bone and allowing her to snag his lips with her own. He absently noted her fingers running up and down his hard chest.

Robin felt a tiny rustle in his mind and Raven's monotone echoed through his head. _It's been a long time, hasn't it?_ Her emotions of contentment flowing like light background music through their mental bond.

_No…I've never been this in love before. Never have… always will._ Robin allowed their mental connection to fade. Within Raven's room she sat with a perplexing look on her face, a serene smile lacing her features. Robin had been the one she'd given her mental bond to because he'd needed to feel strength the most. Now, he had the love he needed and she knew Starfire would take care of her little brother well. Now it was time to make a new bond, with someone else, for a different reason. Raven moved quietly from her room and knocked on the door across from her.

"Beast Boy? I want to talk to you about something…"

Robin smiled against Starfire's lips. Raven would finally get to use the bond with someone else… someone that would hold her heart. He felt a surge of thankfulness, both to Raven and Star. Raven, for allowing him to feel like he still had family by sacrificing her mental bond and giving it to him rather than someone she loved. She would always be his sister. Starfire, for loving him… giving him a chance… and giving Raven a chance to find someone to love. Star… she really was an angel; his angel.

Robin felt Starfire pull him tighter against her. He allowed himself to sink into her touch, her kiss, her love.

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh... this is terrible. Go ahead, throw your rotten fruit, I'm ready. I don't know why but I felt like writing a fic from a different approach, one that sort of concentrated on the love shared between all of the titans. The love of brother and sister, the love of friends, the love of lovers. I don't know... it just sort of all came out in this short little fic. It shows a more feeling Raven, I hope you didn't find her disturbingly OOC. I would appreciate your reviews sincerely. I hope you guys understood that it was purely rob/star and that robin and raven were just brother and sister types. Oh, and about the whole making out in front of the other titans... Robin is very passionate about everything he does. Nods and looks pleased with self. He and Star weighed the options... make out in front of the titans or don't make out and... in this case they made out. I know Robin _probably_ would act more reserved but... he was very preoccupied with things other than dignity at the time.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
